


Good Little Kitten

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: Noctis & Prompto’s Kinky-Cute Roleplay [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pre-Road Trip, Prompto Being Cute, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Prompto’s always had interesting sexual appetites. Truthfully, if it were up to Noctis, they’d probably just have plain, vanilla sex in the laziest manner possible, and Noctis would never be the wiser, would never complain or say he had an unfulfilling sex life.Even so, he has to admit that Prompto looks precious with that little collar around his neck and fluffy ears on his head.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Noctis & Prompto’s Kinky-Cute Roleplay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Good Little Kitten

Prompto’s always had interesting sexual appetites. Truthfully, if it were up to Noctis, they’d probably just have plain, vanilla sex in the laziest manner possible, and Noctis would never be the wiser, would never complain or say he had an unfulfilling sex life. With a boyfriend as energetic and gorgeous as Prompto, he knows he’s lucky.

Noctis can already see that Prompto’s half-hard from the attention of a fully-clothed Noctis gently petting his hair as Prompto rubs his cheek on Noctis’s pants. Noctis doesn’t know how much longer he can pretend he’s not into it. 

Prompto is laying nude on the couch with nothing but cat ears, a tail, and a little turquoise collar on his neck, but Prompto made him promise he would try to treat him like a “real pet,” which Noctis has never actually had. Noctis tries to pay attention to the TV like Prompto asked when really all he can think about is the delicious little “kitten” in his lap.

Putting the tail in was a uniquely enjoyable experience. He expected Prompto to figure out the whole outfit himself, but he came crawling to where Noctis sat on the couch. He pawed the anal plug with a little kitten tail attached into Noctis’s lap, turned, and displayed his plump ass, already lubed up and loosened, and Noctis felt light-headed with desire as he gently wiggled it inside.

Just remembering that Prompto still has the plug nestled inside him, holding him open, keeping him ready for Noctis whenever he wants, pushes Noctis to move things along. It’s been a good ten minutes of torture having a nude Prompto in his lap, so he’s sure Prompto won’t complain at him disrupting the foreplay.

He reaches for the “treats” Prompto asked Noctis to give him for “behaving.” 

_That’s kinda weird, Prom._

_No dude, trust me. It’s gonna be like sooo hot. You don’t even know._

_If you say so…._

Okay, it _is_ kinda hot. He has to agree as he picks up one of the small heart-shaped chocolates.

“Want one of these?” he asks.

Prompto perks up his head in interest, looking at the treat intently before directing his pleading blue eyes at Noctis.

Having power handed to you from birth is one thing, but having power _given_ to you, _earned_ power, by one of the cutest, sexiest, most perfect nerds on the planet is like next-level power, the only kind of power he’s truly proud to call his own, and he feels the pleasure of that as he holds the treat in his palm.

“You have to do a trick for me if you want it,” he says.

Prompto paws at his arm. It really is pretty cute, and Prompto looks so fucking precious with that little collar around his neck and the fluffy ears on his head.

“Can you wag your little tail for me?”

Prompto pushes his chest down, but juts his ass in the air as he buries his face in Noctis’s lap (definitely rubbing against his boner on purpose). He wiggles his adorable butt from side to side, and Noctis thinks about the plug inside him and Prompto’s cheek nuzzling against his cock, and he feels a surge of gratitude for his extremely kinky boyfriend.

“Good boy,” he coos, petting Prompto’s cheek with his thumb as soon as he lifts his head. He holds the treat out, and Prompto uses his pink tongue to lick it up. He chews and swallows it before licking up the remains of the chocolate that’s already melted in Noctis’s hand. 

Noctis pets his head. “Do you want another?” he asks, reaching for the box, but Prompto whines and paws at his crotch instead. 

Noctis smiles at Prompto’s sudden impatience. “You want a different kind of treat, huh?”

Prompto nods, his expression naughty and unbelievably adorable at the same time—partly because of the kitten ears, partly because that’s just how Prompto is.

Noctis unzips his fly and pulls down his underwear just enough to get his cock out. It’s already reaching full hardness at the mere thought of Prompto’s mouth wrapping around it. Prompto needs absolutely no encouragement to start sucking him off. He’s always ravenous when it comes to Noctis, and it’s something Noctis never gets tired of, watching Prompto so passionate and eager for him. 

Noctis gently entwines his fingers around the collar and strokes Prompto’s neck with the backs of his fingers as Prompto devours him.

It seems he’s determined not to use his hands—part of his kitten play, Noctis is sure—so when his erection occasionally pops out of Prompto’s mouth, he takes hold of it and feeds himself right back into Prompto’s willing mouth.

“Nghhhh,” Noctis moans, “such a good, and—obedient—little—kitten,” he says, panting as he feels Prompto’s throat flex around the tip of his cock.

He finds his hips lightly bucking up into Prompto’s mouth as Prompto increases his pace. The suction and sounds Prompto’s making, and best of all the sight of Prompto’s round ass in the air with the tail between his cheeks means it doesn’t take much before he’s spilling himself down Prompto’s throat.

“ _Wow, Prom,”_ Noctis says, watching Prompto swallow and lick his wet lips, his expression bright. “I seriously didn’t meant to—I was gonna, ya know, fuck you, but—“ Noctis pants, “that was too good.”

“So Noct is into kitten play? Got it,” Prompto smiles, laying his head back down in Noctis’s lap. 

“So how do kittens like to get off?” Noctis asks. 

“They don’t. Not until their owners want them to.”

“Huh,” Noctis muses, “Well, if you don’t mind I’ll enjoy the sight of you for a little longer, and then we can go again when I’m hard? Shouldn’t take long with you in that outfit—or _lack_ of outfit,” he muses, gracing his fingers over the collar again and watching Prompto close his eyes in pleasure. “As soon as I’m hard again, I’ll take that tail out and replace it with something else.”

“Mmm, if that’s the plan,” Prompto grins, slyly, getting on his knees and positioning himself between Noctis’s legs, “I need to get you hard right away.”

Prompto looks up at him with his usual, adoring expression that Noctis returns wholeheartedly. 

“I’m gonna be a cat again now, dude, so like if I don’t talk, it’s because I’m getting into _cat mode,_ alright?”

Noctis laughs, “Alright,” he agrees, as Prompto sticks out his tongue and starts licking at his cock. He’s gentle, knowing Noctis is sensitive, and Noctis is surprised how good it feels. He leans back and lays his head on the top of the couch. 

“Maybe I should buy you a leash,” Noctis says absentmindedly.

Prompto’s eyes positively sparkle at that, but, true to his word, he remains Noctis’s good little kitten and continues to pleasure his doting master in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the series is marked as complete, I may add more one shots as I feel inspired if you want to subscribe. I just really love writing this dynamic between them where Noctis is totally sprung on Prompto, and Prompto is cute as all get out.


End file.
